The call from Yesterday
by veronique2
Summary: What will happen when Reincarnations strike to solve the mystery around Hephaistion's death.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I had an idea for a new fic about Alexander and Hephaistion. ^^ I hesitated to post it or not because it' s probably a bit different than my previous ones. More than ten years ago, I read an extraordinary manga about reincarnations and now I think I can try to use that theme and It will be inspired from it for Alexander and Hephaistion 's love story.

We will follow the story of our beloved characters through their new selfs in 2011 but also the ones they were in their past lifes . Basically what 's going to happen when the memories of their past lifes will strike in order to solve some mysteries left unknown.

It's going to be a difficult challenge for me. The update will probably take a lot more time than when I posted my last fic. I hope you will like it ^^

Ps: In 2011 our beloved characters and their companions has of course new names as well . It will take place in France ( because it's a lot more conveniant for me to have them reborn there.

Chapter 1

Axel was a young 22 years old man who just left his family to move in Paris. He was a brillant and handsome brunette man with amazing deep green eyes. He used to live in south of France but when he got a job to be an assistant teacher at the prestigious Sorbonne university, he decided to leave his 5 sisters and his two parents. He was a very intelligent man but he didn't know what to do with his life, being an assistant teacher wasn't so bad and would have given him time to think about his future. He was eager to start his new job.

He rented a small flat near the universtity. Everything seemed to be perfect except for one thing: The young girl who was living next door with his older sister. She was seventeen, with very long dark auburn's hair and blue's eyes like he never seen before. Her name was Lina.

Last time she knocked at his door because her trash bags were too heavy for her to handle and she needed help to bring them at the bins room. Another time he remember he met her a the supermarket and she managed to make him buy the sweets she wanted. Plus he didn't forget the numerous days when she requested him to help her to fix her tv, fix her plumbing or scare away a bee who entered her room.

He sighed. She was nice but a bit spoiled and obviously used to have everything she wanted . The fact she was the daughter of the owner of his flat made it more difficult for him to refuse her endless requests. Her older sister Chloé who was 22 years old too felt sometimes the need to excuse herself for his little sister's behavior.

At least, starting from today, he 'll see her less since the holidays were done. He 'll have to work and she would have to go to high school.

It was his first day at work and he was a bit tense. He met a lot of co workers but two of them caught his eyes . The first one was a french teacher, a good looking man. Hazel eye's, brown hairs , taller and thin. His name was Anthony. At his side was a very cute and petite woman, she had dark hair and brown eyes. Her name was Cassandra. They talked a bit and he learnt the two of them knew each other since their childhood. She was an history's teacher.

He couldn't help but notice that Cassandra was staring at him a bit too much. Times passed and he had to left them to go at his lecture hall.

Anthony looked at her childhood friend who he was in love with since he was a teen with a bit of sadness and jealousy.

" This new year is going to be very interessting " she said to him with a huge smile.

He nodded to her but didn't share the same excitement than her.

Axel was waiting for his students to enter. The first impression was really important and he didn't want to fail. The students entered and took their sit.

He started to present himself when he had been interrupted by someone who was late.

Axel didn't like the students who were late. This was absolutetly not serious and he was curious to see the identity of the person who was bugging the others students up there. The amphitheater was packed and it seems that that particular student had difficulty to find a place.

Then he saw it and his heart froze. That student was Lina and she was waving at him now. How could she have been here?. She was seventeen. She should have been in high school.

" NOOOOO" what all he could thought about the situation. He was cursed. He sighed but continued his class like he didn't noticed her.

At the end of the lesson , of course Lina had to greet him.

" Axel! When I knew you were the philosophy assistant teacher. I knew I had to take that course."

Axel blinked.

" Why are you here? You are only seventeen…" he asked annoyed.

" Seventeen but a genius… I 've finished high school in advance. I'm so happy you are here. It's full of people I don't know and it's a bit scary. You 'll take care of me." She said with a lot of enthousiam.

"Lina, I'm not your baby sitter… and do not wave at me when you entered my class next time."

"Oh" She said then smiled even more brightly " I know you are not my baby sitter, I'm too older for being babby sitted "

Axel tried to change the topic.

" So you are interested by philosophy ?"

" Nope, to be honest, it's boreme to death but with you as my teacher you may help me to have good score."

" I won't favour you…"

" I know, I don't ask for being favoured but I can't wait for you to give me private lessons " she grinned.

" What a nightmare " he thought . " I won't do it for free…"

" Don't worry, my father will pay" she added.

The next class students arrived and she had no choice than leave. She waved good bye to him. Axel sighed.

Away from Paris, In Egypt a very worried father was saying good bye to his 24 years old son.

" Father, why are you sending me in Paris when we, the Egyptien people are now changing the course of our history. " The young man complained. He was very tall and didn't look like he needed to be sheltered. He was very handsome with his typical Egyptian 's handsome face.

" I don't just send you in Paris. You are going to work at the Louvre's museum. It's a big opportunity for you. It always had been one of your dream too " The father remined.

" I know but…"

"Enough." The older man said as he gave a box to his son. " Take this"

The son opened the box and saw a beautiful golden ring with a red amber stone.

" I want you to have it . You are old enough and just in case something … " He stopped " It's the tradition for you to have it."

The young man was touched. This ring was passed through generations in his family to the point they didn't remember how they got it at the first place. He looked at it and something was writing inside in ancient greek.

" The sun and the stars " He touched the stone and felt attracted by it.

" Thank you father " He said very touched. "

They hugged and said good bye to each other.

The next day in Paris, Axel had to go at his work with Lina who insisted to walk with him. She had the gift to stress him .

Thank god, she had plenty others courses to follow and they separate once they were arrived. At lunch break he tried to find a quite place to eat his lunch. A place where Lina wouldn't be able to find him. He found a little park nearby and sat under a tree. Suddenly he heard two voices coming from behind.

" This was disturbing what happened last night " . Axel always had been a very curious man so he wanted to look what was going on. He gasped when he realized it was his two co workers : Cassandra and Anthony.

" I know…" said Cassandra. " It was a such orgy with so many men.. And we clearly enjoyed it " she added.

" For sure it was very erotic…" Anthony stated " Then we did it together.."

Axel had his mouth wide open and he decided he heard enough about it but unfortunately for him his foot broke a dead branch on the ground and the noise interrupted his two co workers who saw him there.

They were staring at him in shock.

" I 'm sorry.. I didn't hear anything " Axel stammered but his face was red as a tomato.

"No. No, it's not what it looked like " Cassandra tried to say but Axel had ran away quickly.

Anthony and Cassendra looked at each other.

" We will have to fix this for sure " Anthony declared.

They were clearly very embarrassed.

At the end of the day. They noticed Axel and litteraly forced him to have a drink with them to explained the situation.

The three of them had just ordered their drink when Lina saw his neighbour and entered the coffee shop. She didn't even ask if she could sat with them. She just did.

"You were not invited " Axel declared annoyed.

" Is she your little sister? " asked Cassandra with curiousity.

"No, my neighbour and the daughter of the owner of my flat" Axel said with an annoying voice.

Lina smiled and asked the bartender to give her a soda.

Anthony and Cassandra were very uncomfortable.

"About what you heard earlier. It was not reality… We were talking about a dream we had last night " Cassandra said.

Anthony nodded .

" We did the exact same dream with the same details… We were two men… it was really weird. "

Axel felt curious.

" You two are very close to talk about your dreams like that." He said.

His co worker both nodded.

" We used to have similar dreams when we were childs. And this was the same type of dreams."

"Oh" Axel didn't know what to think. Lina was listening but felt bored as hell.

"In theses dreams, my name is Cassander " Anthony declared. "I'm greek, I wear a chiton and I'm a general in Alexander' the great army ".

Axel couldn't suppressed his surprise.

" And my name is Perdicass, I'm a man and a general too " Cassandra added. " I know it sounds crazy but as an history teacher I can tell our dream are accurate.."

Lina suddenly stood up.

"This is boring. I 'm leaving. Thank you for the drink Axel " she said.

" What… I'm not gonna pay your… " but of course she didn't listen and she exited the coffee shop.

" Damn… " He cursed.

"Anyway " Cassandra said " We were talking about it because , the dreams seemed so real …."

Anthony and Cassandra looked at each other. They were used to talk about the possibility of reincarnation between them but Axel was a stranger.

" It's very interesting " Axel said " You may be their reincarnations. I'm not sure I believe in this thing but in a philosophical 's point of view, it will be sure very intriguing to analyze "

The childhood's friends looked relieved.

"So you don't think we are ridiculous…?" Cassandra asked.

"Nope " Axel answered genuinely.

" Sometimes we wonder if others friends from this time period had been reincarnated too… The dreams gives a lot of informations but they are really ramdom. "

Cassander nodded .

" I 'd love to dream a lot more about it , maybe we could discovered where Alexander's tomb is… Or what happened , did he had been murdered …?" He suggested.

Cassandra nodded.

" The same about Hephaisiton…" she added.

" Hephaistion?" never heard of it . Axel declared.

" Oh, it's because there are not much informations about him. But he was Alexander 's best friend and probably lover. We didn't dream about it yet . So we aren't sure about this. "

" Alexander the great was gay?" Axel was stunned to know about this .

"I think he was playing both side " Cassandra said .

" Definetely gay " Anthony answered.

Cassandra pinched Anthony in his arm.

" Don't say that…You have no proof , unless you had a dream and didn't talk to me about it. . You see Axel, Anthony who was Cassender never liked Hephaistion.."

" Don't say things you can't understand Cassandra… I was certainely not the same mean man you read in your history books or novels…"

Axel felt a bit lost in this discussion. They both noticed it and felt embarrassed.

" Sorry, you must think we are crazy" Cassandra said.

"Oh no " Axel replied " I found funny , your name is Cassandra when Anthony was called Cassender in his previous life "

"We found it funny too when we noticed " Anthony said and then laughed ."I'm glad my parents didn't pick Perdicass for my name though " he laughed even more.

They shared a nice time and it was a bit late when Axel came back . He was not even surprised to see Lina sat on the stairs waiting for him.

"You are late ! What about my lesson " She said annoyed.

Axel deeply sighed.

" I'm too tired for it now "

She stood up and took him by his arm.

"That's unfair, you promised me " she complained.

" I didn't promise you anything and please get your hand off of me "

Lina was a very stubborn girl and of course she didn't obey.

Axel became angry at her attitude and pushed her away. She lost her balance and at his own despair didn't have time to catch her to stop her dangerous fall.

She fell the stairs brutally. She remained unconscious and blood was escaping from Her head. Axel was in shock. He took his cell phone to call the emergency.

" Lina" He cried. " Oh my god, no! " He said in horror.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ! here is the chapter 2. I hope you will like ^^ It's a lot more complicated to write than I thought.

Chapter 2

At the emergency, Lina's big sister Chloé slapped Axel in his face. She was crying and yelling after him.

Axel was unable to speak. Lina remained to be in coma.

The next day , Axel stayed at home. He didn't dare to go back at the hospital. Chloé had been furious after him and surely didn't want to see his face. He kept praying for the young girl to wake up.

At the end of the week, he decided to go at his work. All his co workers were gossiping at him. They all knew about Lina's condition and what happened. Lina was well known at the universtiy. She was the youngest student and extremely smart for her age.

At lunch Break, Axel still felt horrible. Cassendra came to see him . She sat near him.

"Don't pay attention to the gossip" she said calmy with a tender voice. "

Axel was still mute and deep in his thoughts. She took his hand and squeezed it. A tear rolled down on his cheek. She decided to hug him and he hugged back tightly. They stayed like that for few minutes in silence.

" Thank you " He said.

" She 'll be fine… I'm sure " She replied.

" I pray the gods for it each minute " he confessed. Cassandra blinked. Did he said Gods.. not God?

At the end of the day, Axel sat on the stairs near his flat. Where Lina had fell. It had been a week now. She was still in coma.

Lina felt so weak. She was in her was hearing voices and whispers. It seemed that a lot of people was at her side. They were asking her things but she couldn't heard them. It was so hard to breath. She felt strangely cold. Everything was so blurry around her. Where was she? She tried to focus but couldn't .

"Tell us.. To who? " she vaguely heard.

" To who what " she thought. She tried to move her hand to cover her coughing. That hand wasn't her. It was a very masculine hand with a beautiful ring and a red stone amber .

" I found it in Egypt…" she remembered a voice saying that. " The sun and the stars " .

"Hephaisiton " she thought. She tried to look around her. Who was these people? They were looking at her.

" Alexander, to who, tell us …" another voice asked.

Who was Alexander? Was she Alexander? She remembered now. She was Alexander. She was dying. She couldn't wait to die and wondered why she in fact he was still be able to breath . He wanted to see Hephaistion again. He wanted him to see it so badly he tried to reach his ring. Someone helped him .

" To who…" voices asked him again but he didn't fully understand the meaning of the words.

" To the best " He answered. Why death was taking so much time to take him away from that place.

Then he heard it , the shocking revelation had been whispered at his ears just before his last breath.

" Don't you wanna know who poisonned Hephaistion?"

Lina opened her eyes in shock .

She looked around her. Chloé was sleeping on her chair. She felt a bit lost. Who was she? Of course she knew who she was. She was Alexander.

" Don't you wanna know who poisonned Hephaistion?" the voice had said.

She started to cry. Poison? They said there was no poison… He died because that stupid doctor wasn't there to stop him to eat and drink.

She started to cry. She felt completely lost and desperate. The cries woke up Chloé.

" Lina! You are awake ! thank god " Her sister said " why are you crying? "

" I want to see him… I Need to know that he is real…"

" What are you talking about?"

Axel was about to enter his flat when his cell phone rang.

" It's Chloé. Lina woke up and she wants to see you now… Come please."

Axel ran. He felt so relieved. When he opened Lina's chamber's door. She had jumped from her bed and hugged him. He hugged back very happy to see her awake and in good health.

" I can't wait for you to give me a private lesson about philosophy " she said with a huge smile. She held him tightly.

" Yeah" he said.

Chloé had very mixed feelings about the situation but if her little sister didn't hold any grudge toward the man . She shouldn't had one either.

Lina had to stay a whole week in the hospital to be sure , no complications could have happened.

When she came back the first thing she did was to knock at Axel door to get her private lesson.

The young man didn't mind anymore. So they started . She was very clever for her young age and seemed understood what he explained quickly. He wasn't annoyed or stressed by her anymore. At least it was what he thought.

Suddenly he didn't know how it happened. He did noticed she was leaning closer to him as she asked one more question but he didn't find it suspicious at all. It was when he felt her lips on his . He realized, he had been trapped to a kiss.

He stood up in panic. She was looking at him with a cute smile . She was blushing heavily.

" I think… I fell in love with you " she blurted. Her face was even redder now she had confessed. Axel was stunned and couldhn't said a word. She stood up and she ran away to her flat.

" What the hell is this girl…?" Axel thought. Few minutes later. Chloé knocked at his door. When he saw her . He tensed.

" We need to talk " she declared with determination.

He proposed her a cup of tea but she declined.

" My sister had a crush on you " she started. He gulped . " I Can't believe I'm going to ask you this Axel but please… Don't push her away. She wants to be engage with you and trust me I tried to knock some sense into her head but she was adament about it. She almost did a panic attack when I said , there was no way for me to accept a such thing".

Axel felt uncomfortable .

" Chloé… she is seventeen, and I…"

" I know, but play along…. At least for a short own her this. She likes you a lot and she always had been a lonely child. The fact she is a genius didn't help her to make friends. She is still under the shock because she nearly died. Don't worry, she grows bored quickly. I know her, In few weeks , her crush will be a memory."

Axel couldn't believed in own ears. He felt trapped because it was his fault if Lina nearly died and he didn't want to hurt her more than he did.

Later, he had difficulty to find sleep. But when he did , he really had a strange dream.

A tall man was looking at him. He wore a chiton and had blue eyes.

" I don't want to go alone …" He felt like he was in the body of a young boy around 11 years old.

" Hephaistion. Please. Pella is not a dangerous place. You can go outside without me.. Go to the market and bring us apple. "

" Come with me father "

"No Hephaistion. " His father had been determinated.

The young boy had to go to the market alone. On his way, he noticed an apple tree and decided he didn't have to go that far after all. He had to open a little door to approach the tree. It was open so he entered. It was when he was about to clim the tree that he noticed a young girl around his age nearby. She looked beautiful with her golden hair. The apple could waited. He went toward her.

"Hello " he said to the girl.

The unknown and young beauty seemed utterly surprise by his presence.

" I'm Hephaistion " he said with a smile. " Are you lost?"

"I'm not " the answered came from a not so feminine voice and a very upset one .

Hephaistion looked closely to the girl . She was a bit muscular for a woman.

" What 's your name? " He asked.

The girl was seemed very unconfortable.

"My name is Cleopatra " she blurted.

" Oh.. Nice to meet you…" He replied.

" Why are you here… it's a private garden for the royal family. You are the one who is lost… How did you enter?" She wasn't happy at all.

" Oh…I just saw that big apple tree and thought… I could take some … Didn't know it was a private garden the door was opened." Hephaistion said.

Suddenly , they heard a very young and feminine voice.

" Alexander! It's my favorite dress! I'm going to tell our mother your dirty secret if you don't give it back to me right now "

Hephaistion stared at the girl who was now blushing hard. Indeed her arms were a bit too much muscular.

" You are a boy?" he screamed at the realization.

The young blond boy dressed as a girl looked very panicked. He rushed toward the unknown boy called Hephaistion and grabbed him by his chiton.

" You 'd better shut up about what you've seen " his voice was very angry.

" I won't say anything… Why should I care…If you like to dress as a girl " Hephaistion said boldly.

The femine's voice was still calling after Alexander.

"I'm coming Cleopatra , stay where you are " Alexander yelled at her sister.

Hephaistion was a bit confused but smart enough to realize who was in front of him.

" You are Alexander? The prince?" He looked shocked;

The prince was really furious. He had been caught by a stranger in a very compromising situation.

" Don't dare to betray me…. I'm the prince… I will deny everything you 'll say and have your family being punished."

Hephaistion nodded.

The prince left quicky. Hephaistion ran away . " What the hell is this prince ?" He thought

Axel woke up. He felt a bit confuse. The dream seemed so real.

The next day he had to talk about the dream to Cassendra and Anthony.

" You had a dream too! " Cassendra shouted in surprise.

" Incredible " Anthony said.

" A dream about Alexander and Hephaistion " Axel said " I think it was their first meeting "

" I bet it was love at first sigh" Cassendra stated.

Axel didn't answer.

" Who were you? " Anthony asked " Alexander? Is that you? "

Axel shook his head.

" No , no sorry, in the dream I was Hephaistion… I think… It looked like it "

"Oh my god, this is so huge! That meant if we try we may find the others. It's no coincidence we were both reborn in the same time period and met each other! " Anthony declared.

Axel thought about the possibility to meet Alexander and his heart skipped a beat He also felt strangely warm at the idea.

Lina was in her room and she had spent the day in reading historical's books about Alexander the great.

" What the hell it's this. Theses bastards , destroyed it all " she yelled. " Why is there no words about my dear Hephaistion after all the work he did for the empire?" she was truly mad.

She needed to relax and decided to watch tv. Her attention had been immediately caught by a documentary about the new caretaker of Alexander the great gallery at the louvres museum. The new assistant manager was an egyptian. He seemed familiar to her. Then she saw it : he was wearing her ring. The one Hephaistion gave to Alexander.

" I can't believe it… " She needed to know why this Egyptian had the ring and maybe it could help her to find who had been the murderer of her previous's life lover. She had been obssess with it since her awaken.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ! Here is chapter 3. I hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 3

Cassandra was at Anthony's home. They were searching on the net, the websites about reincarnations and Alexander the great. They wanted to find the others .

Cassandra was daydreaming. Anthony was annoyed. Since Axel revealed he might have been Hephaistion, her friend was not totally the same anymore.

He sighed and remembered a dream he had.

They were 15 years old at Mieza. Perdicass and Cassender were sharing their room. They were laying on their beds when Perdicass confessed.

"I'm in love with Hephaistion, Cassender "

Cassender stood up.

"What? You too… "

Perdicass nodded.

"My friend, you have no chance to be love back by that guy. Besides Alexander is courting him like a fool. they are friends but even him, he seems to have difficulties to get him in his bed though . "

"I know… But I can't control my feelings… Alexander he is a prince it's so much easier for him if he wants to get him"

Cassender frowned.

"They are close friends for sure. You should forget… There are others boys… " He paused. Cassender 's heart started to beat faster " waiting for you to open yours eyes" "

"I don't want any other boys . I want him "

Cassender heart sunk.

"I don't understand what you all find in this Hephaistion. He is a bit cold and arrogant. He has no respect for our prince. He should be more than happy the prince choose him as his Erastes but not he made things difficult for Alexander and now you too…" yelled Cassender.

" But did you see how handsome he is. His blue eyes are like the sea or the sky. He look like the son of Aphrodite and Eros." Perdicass stated.

"But if you stare at him, he has the same power than medusa if you want my opinion." Cassender replied with hatred

"You are so mean. Why don't you like him?"

Cassender didn't answer . But it was simple. He couldn't stood the fact Perdicass was blindly in love with Hephaistion. He was jealous. Plus, his father was highly upset because he had ordered him to be Alexander's best friend and close friend but since Hephaistion 's arrival, the place was taken. Antipater was furious after him because he had failed on the matter.

Antipater wasn't a nice father and when he learnt about it . Cassender had been beaten so much , he had to stay in his room for a week unable to move.

Cassender hated Hephaistion because Hephaistion with his awesome beauty stole everything he should have got.

Back to reality, Anthony looked at Cassandra.

" I know how Perdicass felt for Hephaistion… Don't be stupid and don't fall in love with him again " warned Anthony.

"Why not? New life , new chance " She answered with a cute smile.

Anthony rolled his eyes.

" The day he 'll meet Alexander, your chance will be reduce at zero. It's that simple. "

"Maybe we won't find him… what if the only who had been reincarnated was the mere human we were… After all Alexander was a demi god."

Cassender was stunned.

" Don't tell me you seriously believed this tale... and in that case, he made Hephaistion a divine Hero. "

"You are right . But still, I'm cute… I even looked like a bit like Drypetis… Don't you think?"

"Not at all. You are a lot more prettier…" He said.

She moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. He slightly blushed.

"Oh thank you… so I may have even more chance to get him " She stated happily.

He stood up and yelled.

"Don't you understand you have no chance with him, never had, never will and in fact it's even more obvious now you are a woman! Hephaistion had never been interested by women. He hated them."

Cassendra was shocked.

"What? I was her , sorry his best friend he never said something like that to me. He was always nice with them, except Roxane"

"Maybe you didn't dream about it yet…" Anthony declared.

"What do you know? You dreamt about it."

" Yes.. it was after Alexander's death. Roxanne had planned to kill Alexander's wife and drypetis and she asked me to do it"

He recalled.

Cassender entered the room where Drypetis had been locked. She was crying.

" Are you here to kill me? Why me? I'm not a threat to you or Roxanne" She cried.

" You were Hephaistion's bride. That's only is enough" Cassender replied.

" I never had been his wife… Only got the title of it. He never touched me. He hated to be touch by a woman. Can't you spare my life. Why should be murderer when I never really had been his wife "

Cassender looked surprised.

" He never touched you?"

"No. He was polite but cold to me and when I tried to seduce him or touch him. It was horrible. He was angry at me for trying. Even more distant, that usual. He didn't like women at all. "

Cassender pondered the news.

" How ironic… I know some of my friends who were really afraid about your marriage with Hephaistion. But from what you said , he would have never gave an heir to Alexander."

Cassender laughed.

"Don't kill me " Drypetis pleaded.

"I'm sorry… You never been under the care of your handsome husband but for everybody you are his wife and it's a threat."

Cassandra felt sick.

" You killed her."

" I'm not proud of it. It was a different time .I did what was safer to ensure Roxanne her position."

"Did you love her?"

"What ? No… I don't remember besides, cassender killed her. I didn't dream about theses things yet. But I'm sure I was not in love with her " He insisted. " But back, to Hephaisiton, you see, he never liked woman. He was definitely the gayest of all."

Cassandra felt heart broken.

"You think he could still be only attracted by men? Even now "

" Of course. "

At the same time, Lina had persuaded Axel to go at the Louvres museum. She wanted to see the man who was wearing her ring.

They were entering the Alexander the great gallery when she bumped with a tall guy.

"Oh sorry " she said but her heart froze when she looked at the man. He was around 22 years old. Short blond hairs, golden eyes. He looked like a carbon copy of who she was when she had been Alexander.

"It's my fault too. I was deep in my thoughts" he excused himself. Lina immediately looked at Axel to see his reaction.

He was staring at the man with a shock face. He seemed completely mesmerized by him.

Her heart sank. She knew as Alexander, Hephaistion was more into men than women. Apart from Drypetis there hadn't been any women in his life. She started to felt she seemed to realize the hard reality of her condition.

The blond man excused himself and left. She looked at Axel who seemed lost in his thoughts

"Do you like that type of guy?" She asked with a tiny voice.

Axel blushed.

"Oh… Hum he was indeed incredibly handsome…" He blurted uncomfortable.

It was too much for her to handle and tears rolled down on her cheek. Axel noticed and he didn't know what to do .

" Why are you crying Lina?"

"I hate it … I hate it now …"

"What are you talking about "

She didn't answer to Axel but couldn't stopped her cries. She hated to be a woman now. Hephaistion liked men better. Axel had been attracked by that man who looked like her previous self. She was nothing like Alexander. Not even blond and worse of all. A woman. Reality striked her in a hard way .

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the chapter 4. I had time to write one more chapter. I hope you will like it ^^

Chapter 4

Lina was in her room. She felt highly depressed. She looked at herself at the mirror.

" a girl… What a pity… I'm pretty but it won't be enough.." She sighed.

The teenage girl fet lonely. Since she was born she felt like something was missing in her life but she didn't know what.

She didn't have any friends of her age because she was too brilliant and it scared them away or she felt bored to death listening to things she hasn't been interested about .

She wasn't an unhappy girl. She was nice and friendly to people she met and her dreams was to travel around the world. She made a point to learn many languages, such as english, Italian, greek and was starting to learn chinese. She was that smart and she had a lot of times to herself.

She was spoiled by her father who was rarely at home. He was a very taken business man. All the money she got from him, she used it to buy pretty clothes .

She chose to go at the Sorbonne university because she wanted to work as a reporter around the world.

Her life has been more or less peaceful. Then one day, she met her new neighbour : Axel.

Until then, she had never fell in love or had a crush for a guy. But when she saw him. She knew it was her soulmate. Suddenly she felt very happy and not lonely anymore.

She felt extremely tensed as well. She was well aware , the man her heart chose was older than her. She was just a teenage girl and a very inexperience one. She tried everything she could to be noticed by him. Sometimes she just wanted to talk to him, to offer him a cup of coffee. But most of the time it turnt out she felt completely clumsy or panicked.

She remembered the time , her sister had told her to bring down the trash bags . They were heavy but she didn't care . She was not a porcelain doll. She was in front of the bin's room when suddenly she froze. When she thought something just slided under the door.

She ran away , fearing it could be a small snake. The next thing she knew was she was knocking at the door of his handsome neighbour.

"My trash bags are too heavy . Can you help me " she blurted. She didn't understand why she felt the need to see him and to seek him for help. Her sister knew about her snake's phobia. She would have understood.

He had been nice to accept to help her and she felt more peaceful.

Another day she had met him at the supermarket. She followed him and was very nervous. All she could talked about was about sweets and cakes. She was a very smart girl but at that time she felt so stupid that she couldn't bring a more clever discussion than sweets and cakes.

He had been very nice to her and he bought him some sweets to her surprise. The next day she unplugged on purpose her tv in order to ask him to fix it. It was just an excuse because she cooked a strawberry cake for him. He came and fixed the tv but she didn't have the courage to give him the cake.

It seemed foolish at that moment for her to give a strawberry cake to an older man.

And then , came the miserable day where she arrived late at his own class. She had been so excited she didn't find sleep until very late. when morning came , she didn't hear her wake up rings.

When she entered the class very embarrassed. He was glaring at her . She panicked and she started to wave at him like she had been a moron. Then she tried an attempt to seduce him and she regretted it because he looked upset at her.

The rest of the day hadn't been much better as she fell down the stairs. She remembered he had asked her to let go of his arm. But she didn't want to let go. She had been aware of her childish behavior but she stubbornely didn't want to let go like her life was depending on it. Then she lost her balance.

During her coma, she dreamt that she was someone else. A great king, the dreamt had been violent, bloody, full of wars, treasons, lust, luxury, conquest, glory and love. The only light in the tormentated head of the king she was had been Hephaistion. The love of his life.

Her dreamt had been vivid to the point she didn't knew anymore who she was. Lina or Alexander? What was reality?. She felt it again ; the pain , the enormous grief Alexander had when Hephaistion died.

8 months of suffering and when at last, death was there to take him away he heard that voice :

"Don't you wanna know who poisoned Hephaistion?"

Lina woke up with tears. Her life would never be the same.

She was still feeling it: the painfull loss Alexander went through when Hephaistion died. It was so fresh in her mind and her heart. Who was she? Lina or Alexander? She was under shock and she wanted to see if Hephaistion was real. She begged her sister to call Axel.

But there had been one big detail she had forgotten. Hephaistion never seemed to be attract to woman. Alexander didn't know why his friend didn't have any interest in them and at the time , he was pleased with the idea. No women would have been able to steal him .

The gods were cruels because, he was now a woman. She couldn't forgot the look Axel had when he saw that man who looked like Alexander. He was obviously more into men than women in this life too.

At the other side of the city, the golden hair man , Lina had bumped onto earlier was having dinner with his co worker, the new Egyptian assistant manager.

" It's a beautiful ring , you have " Patrick said. "It looks familiar to me "

" Oh, it's an old ring , my father gave it to me, he got it from my grand father who got it from "

"okay I get it , Nassor !"

Nassor smiled. He felt tired . Since he was wearing the ring he had strange dreams about ancient times.

Patrick ordered a beer but couldn't helped himself but staring at the ring. He could swore it was the same, than in his dreams. The one that Alexander used to wear. He remembered that ring well because few days ago, he dreamt about Alexander the great death and how , he or at least the one he was in this dream helpted the great king to take off his ring.

Patrick sighed. He didn't like to dream about ancient times. The dreams were too much vivids and he felt ashame because in these dreams he had been an euneuch.

Nassor stared at Patrick.

" You are so pale, Are you okay?"

"I am ! I was thinking maybe that ring is cursed.."

"What? You want to scare me.." Nassor laughed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a beautiful Sunday, Lina ate her breakfast quickly and left for the Louvres Museum. She didn't care if she had to wait all day at the Alexander the great gallery. She had to meet the egyptian guy. She didn't ask Axel to come this time. It was something she wanted to do alone.

At the same time, Axel exited from his shower when his cell phone rang. He picked up.

"Hello"

"Axel, it's Cassandra! We found two more persons! We are going to meet them this afternoon. Do you want to come? We will meet at my place 2pm."

"Huh sure… I'll be there… Who are .." He didn't have time to finish his question that Cassandra hung up.

He wondered who could have been the two new persons. He couldn't helped but think about Alexander. His heart started to beat fast. He took a deep breath to calm him down. The simple thought of meeting Alexander made him so nervous. He didn't understand why. He only had one dream after all but the impact of it had been strong.

At 2 pm he arrived at Cassandra 's place. Of course, Anthony was already there.

They sat on the sofa.

"They should be here in no time " Anthony felt pretty excited.

"Who are they? Cassandra you hung up before …" She interrupted him.

"Oh, yes, to be honest, I didn't want you to know. We thought you might have not agree to meet them."

Axel tensed.

"Who are they? Please tell me now. I have the right to know"

"It's the king Phillip, father of Alexander and Cleitus " Anthony grinned.

Axel felt disappointed.

"Well, are you sure it's them?"

" The details they gave on phone was pretty accurate. It can't be mistaken" Anthony stated.

Cassandra took Axel 's hand in her.

" Are you sure it's going to be okay?"

Anthony felt angry. Axel felt a bit uncomfortable .

" I did only one dream… The rest I read on history's books… Why should be afraid to meet them?"

"Cletus hated you. I mean Hephaistion " Anthony blurted.

Cassandra glared at his best friend.

"What? it's true…" Anthony replied " I didn't like you either " He added. Anthony had been angry because of Cassandra 's behaviour and he didn't intend to be mean but it sounded like he had been.

Axel gulped.

Cassandra squeezed his hand.

" I was your best friend… Besides, it's the past…" She said softly.

Anthony became truly mad. He started to pray that they will find Alexander very fast. The door's ring rang.

" Go open the door " He said to her.

She stood up and left for the door. Two men entered the room. They were around 35 years old.

They all looked at each others.

"It's awkward " Cassandra said. " So who 's who?"

A tall blond guy with green eyes answered the first

" My name is Lucas, I mean I was Phillip and here is my little brother Nicolas, Aka Cleitus".

They shook their hands.

" Please to meet you" Answered Anthony. Cleitus didn't look like his previous self at all. He was now dark blond with hazel eyes.

"I'm Cassender" Anthony said " Here is Perdicass" he continued as he pointed to Cassandra.

Nicolas laughed " Perdicass is now a woman! "

"What's wrong with that?" Cassandra replied.

"Nothing… It's just funny , so who is the last one ? I hope it's not the one who murdered me "

Lucas snapped his brother on the head.

"Ouch. " Nicolas cried.

"You promised me , you will behave" Lucas declared with a serious tone.

Axel started to wonder if the meeting was a good idea after all.

"He is not Alexander…" Cassandra said " He is Hephaistion"

Nicolas rolled his eyes " Oh great… The other half" He said annoyed.

" I only dreamt once… Maybe I'm not him… Maybe I have been influenced . I'm not totally sure. "

They all looked at Axel.

"I m sure it's you…" Cassandra.

"You bet !" Nicolas said. She glared at him. Nicolas looked at Anthony " This is going to be fun Cassender. "

" It's incredible, you have a new life but you sure didn't change much Cleitus" Anthony said.

They sat on the sofa.

" So you and King phillip are brothers?" asked Cassandra a bit surprised.

"Yes… when we started to have dreams about our previous lifes… It had been very awkward between us." Lucas remembered.

Nicolas nodded.

"I thought I was in love with my own brother. I was really lost. The dreams can be very disturbing for our present lifes. It's messing with our minds a great deal"

" Indeed " Anthony agreed.

" It will be great if we can find Alexander" Lucas said " I need to talk to him…"

" I can understand why my bro wants to meet his "son " but I don't want to see him ever again… you sure , apart from Hephaistion of course, you both wants to meet Alexander… ? You have guts. After all what you've done with his empire… I would think twice before meeting him"

"Oh come on" Cassandra said " It was another life, different times…I'm sure Alexander is very different now. Like we all are."

"I hope for you both…"

" We can understand you are still angry with him. After all he killed you. But you provocked him. I dreamt of that event. What the hell happened into your head?" Cassandra asked.

" I was so mad…at him you had no idea.. I wanted to hurt him " Nicolas started and begin to tell what happened.

Cleitus didn't approve Alexander 's marriage with Roxana but he found solace in the fact , the rumors said Alexander decided to marry her because of love and of course lust.

He couldn't helped but being happy because this meant the end of Hephaistion's reign over Alexander's heart. Finally, they were over. The king found his queen. He was even more happy when he noticed that Hephaistion was not feeling very well.

He drank to that. That marriage was a very good thing after all. The pleasure to see Hephaistion suffering.

The truth was Cleitus hated Hephaistion. The young man stole Alexander who was supposed to be his eromenos. Phillip had wanted it to be that way but Alexander rejected him for Hephaistion. Even worse, he was jealous because Hephaistion had all what he never had with Phillip: a requited love that lasted.

Years passed and they were still lovers. They were now grown up men but still together. But that day , It was a victory.

He looked at Hephaistion with a huge smile " This is the price you have to pay when you love a king! " He thought.

But it wasn't enough for Cleitus. He had to mentally tortured Hephaistion . He had to made fun of him. The arrogant and cold young man had to pay for his past attitude towards him.

He ended up to punch him infront of everybody. He felt happy. Perdicass stopped him and Hephaistion glared at him. his lips were bleeding. Cleitus laughed at him.

"Your reign is over Hephaistion. You bit the dust… You are not better than us…"

Hephaistion didn't replied and left.

" Coward " he yelled.

" Stop it " Perdicass ordered.

"Why… don't you see. Alexander doesn't care anymore; He married the barbarian and looked at him now. He is completely hypnotized by her dance. "

Life was definitely good for Cleitus that night.

Hephaistion left the festivities and was no where to be seen. Cleitus drank a lot and enjoyed every bit of the events.

It was pretty late when he came back to his room. He opened the door .

" I was waiting for you Cleitus " Cletius had been surprise to see Alexander in his room. The king looked furious.

" What are you doing here Alexander… You should be with your queen at this hour.."

" She is asleep but I have matter to discuss with you "

" Can't you wait for tomorrow. I'm pretty tired" Cleitus pleaded.

" No, it can't."

Cleitus shrugged. He sat on a chair.

" So what do you want to talk about?"

" I was extremely displeased with your behaviour tonight against Hephaistion. How did you dare to punch him. You think I didn't notice or I was too busy to not be aware of what was happening. I'm always aware of what's happening when Hephaisiton is concerned. "

Cleitus laughed bitterly.

" You didn't act like you care…at that time your eyes were only for the barbarian wife or yours "

" Her name is Roxana and she is your queen" Alexander reminded.

Cleitus didn't reply.

" I always knew you didn't like Hephaistion but you always had been smart enough to behave … You are a good friend of mine Cleitus you saved my life and I like you but dare to touch or humiliate Hephaistion again or I'll kill you." The king threatened.

The general was furious but stayed silent.

" You are just jealous because my hephaistion has what my father never was able to give you. Grow up Cleitus. Get over it. " Alexander said as he left Cleitus's room.

The general stood up and threw the couple of glasses on the wall violentely. Few days later he learnt that Alexander decided to give him the vast territory of Bactria . Alexander had planned a banquet to celebrate it.

The general was drinking with Crateros.

" I can't believe it. He is leaving me behind. His gift is a cover to banish me. That way he looks like he is generous but I'm not blind Crateros. Bactria is a way to punish me because I dare to touch his precious Hephaistion."

" Cleitus calmed down. Bactria is a rich territory.

" I hate that place… He knows it. After all what I did for him and for his father. He is throwing me like a trash. Be careful my friend… do not dare to complain about Hephaistion or you 'll be banish like me."

" You are not banished " Crateros stated.

" This is the end of my glorious carreer, my friend. "

Later at the banquets, Cleitus had been murdered by Alexander.

" All what I said that night was on purpose to make him angry and to hurt him… I just thought. Since I'm banished , I have nothing to loose. I made a mistake. I had my life to loose. He strongely ressented me because I dare to punch his beloved and my words about Phillip was the final blow"

There was a silence between the guests.

" But Alexander mourned you a lot… He had been under shock after he killed you. He really liked you and he was devastated." Anthony reminded.

Nicolas snorted.

" I can tell you that when he threatened me to kill me , I didn't see any affection. He probably cried because my words cut him deep inside . At least I succeed to hurt him. Besides. I read that when Crateros had a quarrel with Hephaistion , our dear king sent him back to macedon… "

"You made it sound like He killed you because of what you did to Hephaistion " Axel said.

" I still think it is. It was not the first time I had a quarrel with a drunk Alexander. Not the first time I talked about Phillip but this time was different because I hurt the man he loved and he probably felt that I was a danger to Hephaistion. It was also the reason I would have to stay behind in Bactria. Trust me, He cried for himself not because I was dead"

At the same time at the Louvres museum.

Hours had passed but still no sight of the Egyptian man. Lina sighed.

" He is working here. Where is that man?" she was deep in her thoughts.

"Oh , you really like that gallery " a voice told her and she came back to reality. It was the young blond man who looked like Alexander.

" Yes, I'm very interested by Alexander the great " She said.

" I understand he was a fascinating man. Do you want to know more about him? I did a lot of research about the man. "

Lina nodded. She was curious about that man because he looked exactely like her previous self.

They went at the cafeteria.

"What do you want to know?" He kindly asked.

" Who killed Hephaistion?"

"Hephaistion? You know about him?"

" Of course " she replied.

"He hadn't be killed. He had a fever and he ate when he shouldn't had. Nobody killed him."

" I think he had been poisoned " she stated.

"Poison? Impossible. If he had been poisonned Alexander would have tried to find the culprit. "

" Maybe Alexander didn't know . Maybe the poison was a new one and nobody suspected it or maybe they lied to him."

Patrick blinked.

" You have a wild imagination. You should stop to watch CSI on tv " Patrick said with a kind smile.

Lina frowned. She didn't like to be threat like a little girl.

" You look like Alexander… "

"What?" He asked confused.

" You are like the carbon copy of Alexander.. and you seem familiar to me. There are something about you… "

" I don't know what you are talking about "

" I'm looking for the egyptian man who was on tv. He is working here. He has Alexander's ring. The one with a red amber stone."

Patrick 's heart froze.

" How do you know that? About the ring?"

" You don't look to much surprise about that ring. Who are you? What do you know"

They stared at each other.

"Let me guess… I'm good at it. " She declared. " I know only one person who wanted to be me to the point to take my physical appearance in his next life. Bagoas"

Patrick became pale.

"Who the hell are you?" The blond man asked.

" I'm Alexander."

The man blinked.

" You are a girl… "

" So, Bagoas, why do you think you took my physical 's appearance? I Don't believe in coincidences anymore. "

" I don't know " Patrick replied

" Liar… You think I didn't know your love for Hephaistion."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hi ! i want to thank you the people who took the time to write me a review ^^ it's always nice to read them. Someone asked me if the fic will be long. I want to answer it will be pretty long, probably longer than to Teach him a lesson. I have a lot of things to explore with the flashbacks.

I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. ^^

Chapter 6

At Cassandra 's place.

Lucas stared at Axel.

"You are so silent , Hephaistion… " The former King Phillip stated. " It's unbelievable you and Alexander 's love had lasted until the end. "

Axel didn't know what to answer.

Lucas laughed. " After all, all what happened because I decided to send you at Mieza " He recalled.

Phillip was in his office when the general Amyntor entered.

"You asked for me to come Phillip."

"Yes, Amyntor my friend. We have to discuss some serious matters about your son."

"Is something wrong with Hephaistion as your page?" Amyntor worried.

Phillip frowned.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. You remembered 3 years ago when you brought him to me and asked me the favour to take him as one of my pages"

"I do. I'm still very thankful that you accepted"

"I highly doubted at that time that he would be a good page" Phillip started " He was eleven years old and he cried an entire week because he thought you abandonned him."

Amyntor nodded.

"I know. He was so weak and fragile after what happened to his mother." Amyntor recalled with sadness.

Phillip stared at his general.

"You told me she suicided in front of Hephaistion and he had been deeply shocked by that… "

"Yes " the general confirmed.

" Don't you hide me something else about it?" the king asked

Amyntor frowned.

" No, I Told you everything. She suicided and I decided to bring Hephaistion back at Pella . To stay at Athens would have been too much painful for him. "

" I still don't understand, my friend why you gave him to serve me, just few months after … You barely came to visit him either."

Amyntor became a bit pale;

"He reminded me of his mother. It was painful "

The king laughed.

"But you remarried soon after.."

" I think we were here to talk about Hephaistion, Phillip "

"Indeed my friend."

Phillip moved closer to his general.

" He changed a lot , your son. He is smart and is probably the most efficient page I have . But he is boring. His amazing blue 'eyes are like ice. Sometimes he doesn't seemed like he is alive at all. He is hard to get through. But what worried me the most was his behaviour on the battlefield."

Amyntor looked surprised.

"I heard he did good. He killed some men" He said proudly. " For a beginner…"

Phillip interrupted him.

"You weren't there. Your kid went completely berserk. He killed some men but at the end he wasn't able to see the difference between our enemies and our soldiers. We had to stop him and he almost had been killed there."

" Your first time in a battlefield , you are a bit confused…" Amyntor said to defend his son.

" Your kid is dead inside. He is not ready to be a soldier but I like him and to reward his remarkable work as a page I decided to send him to Mieza. He 'll be teached by Aristotle along my son and his close friends. Life at Mieza will be completely different. I want it to be dedicated to studies but not only. I wanted the kids to have fun. To share pleasant moments and build great memories. They are our future. They need to be goods friends. The life, at Mieza will be completely different. More freedom, less responsabities. It will be a time for them to discover who they are without pressure."

Amyntor was stunned.

"It's a great honour you do to my son."

" I also think Hephaistion will never let Alexander has his way like his others friends do. Your son hardened a lot and he won't be scared of Alexander 's title. On the other way around. I think Alexander can bring him back to life. He is a stubborn kid who never gives up. I warned Aristotle to be careful about them as a pair. They also will share the same room.

" You mother suicided in front of you Hephaistion!" Cassandra shouted in surprised. "You never told about this. You said she died from an illness"

All eyes were staring at Axel in interrogations.

" I don't know… like I said . I dreamt only once." The young men replied. His heart was beating fast and he didn't want to stay anymore " I should go. It's late"

The group nodded.

" We didn't see the time passed. We should meet next week. We will continue to find the others " Anthony said.

" if you find Alexander, it will be without me " warned Nicolas.

At the louvres museum Lina was still talking with Patrick , the former Bagoas.

" Since the day you met Hephaistion you tried to seduce him " Lina pointed "I saw what you did " she stated .

Patrick frowned.

" What did you see? " He said with an arrogant voice. He was showing to Lina he was not her servant anymore.

Alexander and his generals were discovering the luxurious harem. Cleitus, Crateros and Ptoleme were the first to embrace and kiss some women. The music started. Alexander looked at Hephaistion who seemed a bit lost in the middle of all theses women. He smiled.

Mazaeus the babylon's governor went to talk to Alexander.

" 365 women, one for each day … My king. They are exquisites and each of them as a different skill."

Alexander faked an happy smile.

" I can't barely wait " he lied.

"There 's also some skilled euneuch. Darius had a favorite. Bagoas. Where is he?" the governor looked around but Alexander was the first to spot the euneuch. The young man was staring at someone. He turned his head to see who he was watching with a such intense look and he froze when he saw that it was Hephaistion.

Alexander blinked. His lover had his eyes locked with the euneuch. The young king rushed toward his childhood's friend. His heart was beating faster.

"Hephaistion " he yelled. He took some seconds for the general to realize Alexander had called him. The king started to worried. He took his lover by his arm and brought him until they find a couch to sit on.

" Alexander, what's up , is something wrong?" Hephaistion asked with love and worry in his eyes. Suddenly the young blond man felt stupid.

He laughed.

" Well… the usual Hephaistion. " He sighed.

" What happened. You look depressed"

"Mazaeus pratically told me he couldn't barely wait for me to use the harem " He sighed. " Tell me why it is important for them to know about my sex life activity… it's the same nightmare all over again " Alexander complained.

Hephaistion took his friend 's hand and squeezed it.

" Since I'm a teen , people are obssess with it. First it was my mother and then… Why I am force to proove I don't have any problem with sex. What's wrong with them?"

" You are a king now Alexander. They are expecting you things. "

" I'm different. I want only you… Hephaistion. I know the kings are supposed to be sex beasts but I'm a romantic one. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing wrong my love… But they can't understand… At least you can choose who you will sleep with.. "

"How comforting… " Alexander said bitterly. " It's the thing I hate the most in being a king."

Mazaeus approached them with two very beautiful women.

" Ah Alexander, let me present you , these two charming ladies"

Alexander felt deeply annoyed but didn't show it. Hephaistion stood up

" Time for me to leave." He whispered at Alexander's ear " Be brave my love"

After the king shared one or two kisses with the two women. He excused himself.

Perdicass and Cassender was sharing the same woman. Alexander blinked.

" Did you see Hephaistion?" He asked them.

They shook their head. Alexander walked around and he finally found him but the general was not alone.

The euneuch Bagoas was talking with him. Alexander clenched his right 's fist. Then he saw it. The euneuh embraced his lover tenderly. Hephaistion looked like a frozen statue and didn't move.

Alexander was about to make a scandal when the princess Stateira approached him.

" Thank you my king. For your kind words "

Alexander had a hard time to focus on the discussion. When he looked at where Bagoas and Hephaistion were. He didn't see them anymore.

Mazaeus arrived

"My king, the euneuch Bagoas is going to sing and dance"

The blond man relaxed when he heard the governor 's words.

The dancers took place and Hephaistion approached his lover from behind and whispered in his ear.

" Alexander, I feel tired. " I need some fresh air too I'll see you later"

The king wanted to talk to him but he was already walking away.

The music started and the dancers began their show. Alexander decided that day, Bagoas will end up in his bed.

Patrick smiled.

" I didn't dream about it yet . What do you want from me Alexander? Nobody poisonned Hephaistion."

" I know he had been. Someone whispered it when I was about to die " Lina said.

" What? You were delirious… Like you said , about to die…" Patrick stated " It's ridiculous "

"I don't care if you believe me or not. I know what I heard. But the most important is you are going to help me "

Patrick was stunned.

" Help you? I'm sorry but you are not Alexander anymore. You can't no longer order me what I have to do . You are a 17 years old girl. Nothing more" He laughed.

Lina glared at him.

" Don't underestimated me because of my looks . I'm still the same besides I have an interesting deal to propose "

" A deal?"

Lina took a bit of her cake.

" believe me or not but Cassender, Perdicass and Hephaistion are in here in Paris."

" You found them?" Patrick was stunned.

" More or less.. It just happened that I met them. They are aware of their reincarnations. They are not fully awaken. But they don't know yet, I'm Alexander. I didn't say anything and I don't intend to tell them either."

"What why? " Patrick was confused.

"Because there 's no way they will tell me what I want to know about Hephaistion's death if they know who I am." Lina said. " They are not stupids , if one of them knowI'm Alexander and one of them is the killer or know who he is , do you think he 'll tell me"

" True"

"But if they think I'm Bagoas… They won't be suspicious.."

"I'm not sure I understand, you want to pretend to be me? "

" Yes, and since you looked so much like the Alexander I was , it will be even more simpler for you to make them believe you are me "

Patrick frowned.

"You are crazy…"

" It's genius "

"I won't accept it! "

" Come on, it's a win win situation… A chance for you to get Hephaistion… "

"I have difficulty to imagine that you will let me get Hephaistion "

" I never said you will… or I let you get.. . I said you will have a chance… It's not the same at all. I will work my way to win his heart again. "

Patrick took some minutes to think about it.

" Okay… "

"Good, I 'll contact you when everything will be settle ." Lina stood up. " Thank you for the cake and the drink. It's on you of course. I'm a lady now "

Patrick laughed. He took a breath. Even as a girl , Alexander was still very impressive.

On her way back to home, Lina didn't feel so secure about the situation. Sure the plan was good. But Bagoas was a man … She was a woman. It was something she worried her greatly. But worse, She knew Hephaistion for some unknown reason appreciated the euneuch.

She remembered.

Alexander and Hephaistion was in the king ' s chamber.

"I decided to bed Bagoas the euneuch " The king declared. " Mazaeus can't stop about him…"

Hephaistion stayed silent.

" Is this okay with you?"

" You can bed who you want Alexander… It's hard enough on you."

"Well at least he is really pretty. Maybe he 'll teach me some tricks we could share after…"

Hephaistion delivered an icy glare at his friend. Alexander gulped.

" What?"

" What you will practice with him, will stay with him Alexander. I don't want to practice these things . Is this clear " Hephaistion's tone was dangerous.

Alexander gasped.

" Calm down, my love, it was just a suggestion." Alexander came closer to his lover and kissed him on the cheek. " Don't be jealous. I love only you "

" I know Alexander. I shouldn't have reacted so coldly. " They kissed tenderly.

" Talking about Bagoas. He knows a lot about the persian court. It could be wise to listen to him about the persian's culture. " Hephaistion declared.

The king 's eyes grew wide.

" as an adviser?"

"Sort of "

The king listened the very intelligent argue his lover spoke to explain his view. It was clever but he couldn't helped but feel disappointed. Something was bugging him.

Lina sighed. She couldn't helped but felt insecure. She was about to open the door of her flat when she head Axel 's voice.

" Hey, what's wrong? You looked upset"

"Oh, you were there " she said with a cute smile. Just the sight of him made her warm.

" I was at my window when I saw you coming with that worried face of yours"

" Oh no! I was just wondering if I studied enough for my test tomorrow. That's all "

They smiled at each other.

"I 'm sure it will be fine "

She nodded.

" I want a date ! ' she suddenly stated

" A … a date?" Axel was stunned from her boldness.

" Aren't we engaged? So we need to date!"

Axel hesitated.

" What about the zoo?" he blurted.

It was not exactely what she had on her mind but it was a debut.

" Okay! We will go to the zoo."

TBC


End file.
